bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Toa orkahm/hero quest chapter 1
hero quest chapter 1 Litai backed up, the mutated muaka was striding at the same pace as litai, not caring that it was in an evacuated moto hub, soon to be eliminated. thud. He had backed in to the wall. litai drew his crystal blade, his heart racing at an abnormal speed, and lifted it into the air. His plan had worked, the glaring sun had gazed at the crystal blade and light illuminated the room, the muaka recoiled and squinted. Litai seized his chance, he rolled between the dazzled muaka's legs and took off toward a chute. Litai half jumped half fell into the proto stream. Litai was a natural at chute swimming and he would have manouvered around all the miscellaneous cargo if there was any. he thought. at that momet Litai heard a buzzing,scratcy sound. He knew that sound. Broken chute cable. Litai looked down, anxious, hoping the disturbance wouldn't turn off the current. and that was his last thought before he impaled a great glass sheet. Litai woke up in chute station 58. At least he had reached his destination. this station was maybe the oldest station and a generally forgotten place, perfect to hide the entrance to the headquarters of a danger troubleshooting force. He limped to a security camera and stuttered into a small microphone, "I'm Litai I was called here by korek, I think he sought to employ me.'' Oh, whatever come in before I change my mind! and you look like youve been dragged through a disfunctional chute by a chute lurker! A secret door opened and Litai walked inside. Close to it. ''he thought. his heart leapt as the corridor lurched upwards at the speed of a phase dragon. The chute slowed to a crawl and then stopped. The back entrance opened and Litai walked through. He was on the top level of a tower and in front of a polished black door. Litai knocked on the door. Litai barely touched it before it swung open. Korek a strange old ko matoran and CEO of this business stood before him. ''well come inside and sit on that chair, that's a boy go on. why did you call me? Litai asked. 'to tell you of a great secret, your destiny'' replied korek. Litai shook his head, sorry. my destiny is to become a trader. This time it was korek's turn to shake his head. Litai, Litai, Litai, you are an av matoran destined to be a toa of light. Your identity was forgotten when every matoran was put into the silver balls and suffered amnesia. The toa metru never met you so they never knew about you too. every av matoran assumes an element by chance. You recieved air and so you now look like any le matoran. litai, startled, asked ''How will I become a Toa? Korek pulled a nui stone from his robe. ''Take this to The toa Suva and, assuming the effort doesn't kill you, imbue the nui stone with light and use that on a seventh, hidden niche on the toa Suva. am I the only destined toa? Litai asked. no. replied korek. the 6 other destined toa will acompany you. leave, now and achieve your destiny. Category:Blog posts